


The Return of Naughty Santa

by astraplain



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7170521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt would recognize him anywhere</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Return of Naughty Santa

An elbow to his side warned Kurt that he’d almost missed his cue. Quickly he launched into the start of “Here Comes Santa Claus” while shifting away from Rachel.

His solo finished, he used the time before the next chorus to look more closely at the tall man in the navy blue hoodie. Even with his face shadowed by the hood, Kurt knew who he was. But why would Cody be watching them sing?

“What’s wrong with you?” Rachel hissed as soon as the shade lowered at the end of the song, giving them a fifteen minute break. Santana didn’t wait to hear the answer - she needed to use the restroom.

“Nothing,” Kurt said, trying to sound unconcerned, “I thought I saw someone I knew but I was mistaken.”

“Well pay better attention next time, We need this job, especially after being robbed.”

It had been like that for over a week. Both Rachel and Santana insisted that they didn’t blame him for inviting Cody to the loft, but then made comments that made him feel guilty. Yes, he’d invited the man, but Rachel and Santana hadn’t objected to his presence or the highly alcoholic punch he’d made. And they hadn’t been tied up and humiliated.

Kurt had been beating himself up pretty hard over the whole matter, especially after they’d spent an afternoon trying to list everything that had been stolen. He didn’t care about the presents, other than the fact that Santana had spent so much money on them, but he was devastated to see Rachel crying when she realized the menorah her fathers had given her was gone. Santana refusing to cry over the loss of the gold cross necklace her mother gave her for her sixteenth birthday was even worse.

Swallowing down the sudden lump in his throat, Kurt asked Rachel to cover for him if he wasn’t back in time for their next set. Before she could object or demand answers, Kurt hurried to the exit. Cody was probably gone, but he had to see that for himself, What were the chances he’d find the man again?

“Hey,” Kurt stepped up to Cody’s side, effectively trapping him in the display of holiday trinkets. He’d almost walked past the man, not expecting to see him in the store.

“What do you want?” Cody demanded, eyes searching for a way out. “You gonna call the cops?”

“I should, but I figure you already sold most of our stuff.”

“Got that right,” Cody smirked. “I work fast, as you should know.” There was an awkward pause after that, until Cody cleared his throat and asked, “So, you gonna let me out of here?”

“Not yet. I think that not calling the cops right now deserves a reward, don’t you?” Kurt leaned in close so as not to draw attention to their conversation. “You took Rachel’s menorah - even the candles - and Santana’s gold cross necklace. Return those and I’ll forget that I saw you and your "Antonio’s Pizzeria t-shirt.”

“My shirt doesn’t mean anything,” Cody muttered, pulling the hoodie’s zipper up a little to cover the printing on his shirt.“

"It does when it says ‘Top Crew 2012’. I’m sure Antonio keeps good records of his employees.” Kurt leaned back a little and raised his voice slightly. It still wasn’t loud enough to be easily overheard, but it was enough to make Cody cast a nervous look around.

“I could’ve stolen the shirt,” Cody blustered.

“Could but didn’t.” Kurt shook his head as if disappointed at such a weak argument, “You have no appreciation for fashion. You didn’t take any of my clothes and they’re worth a lot more than my collection of playbills.”

“Look, kid–” Cody stopped talking abruptly and watched as the store’s security officer walked past slowly, frowning at them. “Fine. I couldn’t unload them anyway, they’re not worth anything.”

“Then you won’t mind giving them back, along with anything else you’ve decided is worthless.” Kurt waited a beat before adding, “You know where to deliver them.”

“No way. You’ll have the cops there waiting. I’ll bring the stuff here. You can meet me outside that window where you sing tomorrow night. What time do you get done?”

“Nine. I’ll meet you outside at 9:15. If you’re late, I’m making a phone call.”

“Fine. Fine. Geez you’re a pain in the ass.” Cody muttered. “I knew I shouldn’t have gone home with you.”

“You may have stolen some of our stuff, but you missed out on a once in a lifetime opportunity,” Kurt drew on every ounce of his confidence and acting ability as he gave Cody his best look of disdain.

“That don’t pay the rent kid,” Cody said, sounding almost regretful. “Can I go?”

“9:15 tomorrow,” Kurt reminded him before turning and walking away. He didn’t look back.

+++++

“Who’s that?” Adam asked, turning to eye the man who had just waved to Kurt as they’d passed. He was wearing a Santa Claus costume with the jacket open to reveal red suspenders and a bare chest. “Isn’t he cold?”

“He’s used to it,” Kurt said lightly. “His name is Cody. Don’t ever let him into our apartment.”

“Oh?” Adam said as he turned to get another look at the man. He hadn’t paid much attention to his face the first time.

“Yeah. My first Christmas here, he came to the loft, got us all drunk, tied me up and robbed us.”

“Tied you up?” Adam came to an abrupt stop, annoying the pedestrians around them. “Did you call the police.”

“We reported it,” Kurt took Adam’s arm and tugged him off to the side, closer to the building. “The police couldn’t do much but we did get a few things back. You know that menorah that was in with the holiday decorations, the one Rachel left with us? He gave that back, and he gave back Santana’s gold cross necklace.” Kurt laughed. “He even gave back my playbills. Claimed they weren’t worth the risk in trying to sell them, but I think it was a bribe.”

“Bribe?” Adam asked, wide-eyed. “Did you bribe a thief who dresses like Santa Claus?”

“Sort of? Look, there’s a coffee shop not far from here and it’s our free day so we don’t have to worry about being late to anything. I think this story requires tea.”

“I suspect hot chocolate would be the better option.” Adam cast one more look down the street although they were too far away to see Cody.

By the time the hot chocolate and the story were finished Adam was torn between yelling at Kurt for taking such a risk, and hugging him and refusing to let go for being such a good friend to Rachel and Santana. It wasn’t until later that Adam got the idea of renting a Santa Claus suit and some red suspenders.

 

::end::


End file.
